Requiem
by direradiance
Summary: Things aren't exactly what they seem for Jay as he grows up with a mysterious friend. Vague but I don't want to give anything away! Eventual Edge/Christian and eventual M rating.
1. Chapter 1

I know the concept for this has been done before but it hasn't been done my way so I'm taking a stab at it. I know AU, especially supernatural stuff, isn't everybody's thing so if you give this a chance, thank you.

* * *

Jay pouted, folding his arms, leaning back into the couch and glaring at his older brother.

His older brother turned to look at him from where he was sitting, Indian style, in front of the TV, smirking before going back to watching his cartoons.

"You never let me pick." Jay huffed, frowning, his little lower lip sticking out. His brother ignored him so he stared forward at the TV, at the stupid show that wasn't what he wanted to watch. He glared at the back of his stupid brother's head, his brow furrowing, the gears in his six-year-old mind turning, trying to think of a good way to get him back.

Jay's frown quickly disappeared though when he heard the sound of keys in the door. He jumped off the couch and ran towards it, stumbling and bumping into it when he got there. Unfazed, he reached up and opened it quickly, grinning.

"Jay, thank you!" His mother smiled down at him, putting a hand on his shoulder as she walked through the door. "How was your day today?"

"Good!" He answered quickly before taking in a breath, ready to launch into the story of what had happened in kindergarten today. His mom smiled at him, placing a gentle hand on his head and brushing the dirty blonde hair of his eyes.

"You need a haircut." Jay wrinkled his nose and she laughed a little, "Not today though. Mommy's going to go to the bathroom and put her things away," she said, adjusting the tote bag on her shoulder, "but you're coming with me to the store, right? You can tell me about your day on the way."

"Yeah!" he replied, grinning and running back into the livingroom, "I'll go put on my shoes!"

"Don't forget your jacket!" he heard his mom say as he looked for his socks from today in between the couch cushions.

"OKAY!" Jay yelled back, fishing out his socks and running upstairs to grab his jacket, tripping when he was almost to the top. His brother laugh and Jay frowned, walking into his room and and looking for his blue jacket. He stopped to build the legos that were scattered around the floor into nothing in particular before he remembering why he was in his room in the first place- he grabbed his jacket off of his bed and ran back downstairs.

His brother looked back at him as he jumped back onto the couch, putting on his shoes and socks. "Going with Mom to the store again? You're such a baby Jay." Jay pulled his shoe on, not saying anything, and his brother smirked, satisfied before turning back to the TV.

Jay sat on the couch, waiting until he heard his mom come out of her room and grinned. As soon as her heard her footsteps at the top of the stairs he ran over to his brother, punching him in the back as hard as he could before letting out a wail of his own.

"OWWW!" he screamed, "Mommy he hit me!" he sniffed, cheeks red as he whimpered pathetically. John stared at him in shock as he heard his mom step quickly down the stairs, kneeling down in front of Jay.

"Are you okay honey?" she asked, concerned, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear. He nodded, sniffing, eyes watery. She patted him on the head before turning to his brother, "John, don't pick on your brother!"

"What!" he whined, trying to protest but Jay was good.

"I don't know why he's so mean to me," he sniffed, looking up at his mom, "I was just," he sniffed again, "minding my own business," sniff, "when he," his voice was high pitched and upset.

"Oh Jay it's okay," she cooed, running a hand through his hair, "Come on, I'll get you something from the store." Jay smiled and she stood, putting a hand on the door handle.

"Randy we're leaving!" She yelled up the stairs, "Watch John and Josh!" she waited for him to respond before opening the door, "Ready Jay?"

"Yeah..." he mumbled, waiting until she was out the door before grinning back at his brother.

"JAY-" he tried not to laugh at John as he jumped out the door, his Mom locking it behind him. He followed her to the car, getting into his car seat and looking out the window as she drove. He told her all about his day, about the kid in class who had licked his shoe (but don't tell anyone), about the books they read, the two girls that had gotten into a fight. She smiled, looking back at him in the mirror occasionally, laughing and responding when appropriate. Jay smiled at her- he loved that he got to spend time wither her, all her attention on him, even if it was just for a couple hours every week.

She held his hand as they walked through the parking lot, grabbing a hopping cart and lifting him up to sit in it, tickling him a little as she put him down. Jay squirmed and laughed, eyes wandering as she pushed the cart into the store. There was a man by the automatic doors, leaning against the wall next to the lottery machine- their eyes met for a second, and he smiled at Jay who whipped his head around shyly.

"What were you looking at?" His mom asked him, laughing a little at his reaction.

"Nothing..." Jay said, turning back to look at where he was but he had already left. He thought nothing of it though and was soon distracted by everything he saw in the aisles, asking a million questions about everything he saw. After going through what seemed like the whole store though, he was bored and ready to be out of the cart.

"Can I pick something now?" he asked as they started to go down the aisle with the cookies and snacks. His mom picked him up out of the cart, glad to have him out of her hair for a second, and he almost took off running to the end of the aisle, pausing in mid-step when his mom called out to him.

"Don't go running off too far!" She said, bending down to pick something up from the lowest shelf. Jay nodded before taking off to the end of the aisle, stopping once he was in front of all the cookies. So many choices, what would he pick this week? Oreos? No, that was last week. Animal crackers? Hmm... He looked up to one of the higher shelves, frosted animal crackers.. yes. They were out of his reach though, so he'd need to get his mom.

"Is this what you wanted?" Jay jumped when he heard a voice behind him, almost backing up into the shelf. It was the man from earlier, and he was really really tall- he grabbed a bag of the frosted animal crackers and looked down at him.

Jay stared at him for a minute before nodding, reaching out a hand to take them. The man smiled and got down to his knees in front of him, and Jay backed away a little. He looked at him and smiled, holding out the bag and Jay took it slowly, clutching it to his chest.

The man laughed at him a little, and his teeth were really white Jay noticed as he ran a hand through his long blonde hair to pull it out of his face. He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt that Jay couldn't read, and his smile was friendly. He waved before turning around to run back to his Mom.

"Jay," he stopped as the man called his name, turning around to look at him, "See you later." Jay stared back at him for a second before running back to his Mom's cart, stopping to pulling on her shirt.

"Is that what you want?" His mom asked and Jay nodded. She smiled and put him back into the cart, "You're going to have to share these you know." Jay made a face but nodded, at least he'd gotten to pick them out. Next time he'd pick something that John didn't like. He looked back at the end of the aisle but the man was gone again. He looked at the bag of cookies in his hand and smiled.

They finished up their grocery shopping, checking out and loading their cart with tons of bags. Jay looked up at the stars as his mom pushed the car outside and to their car, putting Jay in his car seat, leaving the door open as she put everything in the trunk. He looked down at the toys on the floor of the car before looking around the parking lot- stopping as he saw the man who'd helped him earlier looking at him as he leaned against the side of his red car. He waved and the man smiled at him, waving back before opening the door of his charger and getting in.

Jay's Mom came up to the door and gave him and odd look while she buckled him in, "Who are you waving at?"

Jay tried to look around her but couldn't, and she turned around after she finished getting him in the seat. No one was there. She looked back at him and he shrugged at her, "I don't know." She smiled, shaking her head and ruffling his hair before closing the door and driving them back home.


	2. Chapter 2

I know AU, especially supernatural stuff, isn't everybody's thing so if you give this a chance, thank you. This is my baby :)

* * *

"Come on Jay, let's go."

Jay looked up at his mother from he was sitting on the floor playing withe the velco on his shoes. He sighed and stood up, following behind his mom as she pushed his little brother Josh in a stroller.

"Mommy when are we gonna go home?"

Carol looked down at her son and sighed- they had only been at the mall for thirty minutes and she still needed to get both of her sons new shoes and jackets. She was patient though, pushing the stroller, shopping bags hanging from one wrist.

"Just two more stores, we need to find you a jacket and then try on some shoes. Then we''ll be done."

Jay made a little disappointed noise, looking around as they walked out of the department store, there were so many things he wanted to look at and touch but he was stuck. He trudged along a few steps behind the stroller, stopping as they walked by the toy store- he could see a display of wrestling toys right in the front by the walking flipping puppies. He looked from his mom to the store and back again before running to it, stopping in front of the display of toys to see if he could get one. Macho Man, Jake the Snake Roberts, Ultimate Warrior... He moved boxes of rubber action figures out of the way, checking what was in the back. Hulk Hogan! He grabbed the box excitedly and ran to the front of the store to get his Mom.

"Mommy?" Jay stopped and looked around frantically. She wasn't over by the other stores and he couldn't see her or the stroller anywhere. He started to panic, he thought he saw her but it wasn't, and more and more people kept walking by. Clutching the toy close to his chest he sniffled, backing up into the store and into something hard.

"Are you lost?" Jay spun around, shocked that he had bumped into something and that someone was talking to him. He found himself staring into faded jeans and a bullet belt, and he looked up to see that it was the man from the grocery store. Jay swallowed the lump in his throat, looking up into the man's green eyes.

He leaned over, putting his hands on his knees and looked at Jay, "Are you lost Jay?" his long blonde hair fell into his face, and he brushed it back behind his ear. Jay just stared back, his clear blue eyes a little wet and didn't say anything.

"What, are you not supposed to talk to strangers?" The man asked, smiling a little. Jay nodded at him and he laughed.

"Well that's good advice." He paused, looking around the store before turning back to Jay, "So you don't have to say anything. Do you know where your Mommy went?" Jay shrugged his shoulders.

"Here," He held out his hand and Jay looked at it, and then looked up into his face. "I can take you to your Mommy." Jay thought about it for a second, sniffing and putting down his toy.

"My name's Adam." He said, watching as Jay put one of his little hands over his. He stood up and smiled as Jay held his index finger as they walked out of the toy store.

Jay tried to look for his Mom as they walked, but there were so many people, Moms and Dads and kids, all kinds of people carrying huge shopping bags that he couldn't really see around. He looked at Adam as he walked next to him- he was so tall, and he was wearing a tight black t-shirt and looking forward. He could probably see above everyone and find his Mom really easily. Adam looked down at him and smiled and Jay turned away quickly, looking in the opposite direction, making him laugh. They kept walking and when he was sure Adam wasn't looking, Jay looked at his hand that was cold but not unpleasantly so, up his arm and to his face.

"That's your Mom right there, right?" Jay stared at him for a second before looking in the direction he was motioning towards with his other hand- sure enough there was his Mom, in front of the information kiosk talking to a man. The stroller was next to her, with a blue balloon tied to it and Jay quickly let go of Adam's hand and ran over to him.

"Yes, blonde hair, blue eyes, about 3 and a half feet tall..." Jay stood next to his Mom as she talked, looking up at her.

"Like that?" The man that worked the kiosk pointed down at him, and his Mom looked baffled.

"Jay! Where were you? When did you-" Jay turned around to point at who had helped him but he was gone. He looked around at all the shops, at all the people walking but there was no sign of Adam anywhere. His mother sighed and rubbed her temples as she watched him.

"Jay don't you ever run away like that again..." Jay nodded at what his mom was saying, one hand on the leg of her pants as he looked off into the crowd of people.

* * *

Later that night, Jay was laying in bed smashing two of his action figures into each other when he heard a soft tapping noise. He jumped a little, startled- it was dark in his room except for the light from the moon and stars shining through his window. His Mom had just tucked him into bed, and he looked around, pulling the blankets off of him. He heard another tap noise, and it wasn't coming from the door so he looked to the window and gasped.

There was Adam, sitting on the small ledge outside his window tapping on the glass with a small box... a box that he'd been holding earlier that day. Jay ran over to the window leaning forward to unlock it and push it open it open as high as he could. The autumn air was cold on his skin so he rubbed his arms, backing up a little.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked as Adam slid his legs through the window, opening it the rest of the way and coming into his room. He was a little shocked as Adam looked around his room, mostly because his bedroom was on the second floor. It had no screen though because he and John had broken it playing baseball indoors.

"I thought you weren't supposed to talk to strangers?" Adam asked, smiling.

"Yeah but I know you now, you helped me find my Mom." Jay looked at him and down at the toy in his hands, and then back up at his face, giving Adam his best innocent expression.

"Is this what you wanted?" Adam asked, kneeling down and holding it out to him. Jay nodded, reaching a hand out to grab it but Adam held onto it. "You can have it if you promise me you won't wander off like that again. You promise?"

Jay looked at him, his eyes wide and innocent, "I promise." Adam smiled at him and let go, and Jay clutched the toy to his chest and grinned. Jay sat on the floor and tore into the box, ripping at the top and pulling out the plastic but stopped suddenly, looking up at Adam.

"Who are you?"

Adam looked down at Jay, moving to sit on the floor with him as he thought about how to answer him. "Well, like I said, my name is Adam." He ran a hand through his hair and waited for Jay's response.

"I know your name is Adam, you told me that already," Jay rolled his eyes and Adam tried not to laugh, "Why do you follow me around? I've seen you before."

"It's a little hard for me to explain," Adam picked up the empty box in front of Jay and looked at the back of it, "but you can think of me as your guardian angel."

Jay stared at Adam for a minute in disbelief, "What? That kind of stuff isn't real! Is it?" Jay's eyes were wide, not sure what to believe.

"Well I always help you out don't I?" Adam smiled at him.

"Yeah..." Jay thought about it for a second, scrunching his nose. "So do you follow me all the time then?"

"No, I can't follow you all the time, only at night. But I'll always be there when you need me." Adam answered, putting the box down in front of him. Jay looked down at it and then back up into Adam's face, studying him.

"Soo... do other kids have guardian angels?"

"No." Adam looked away, laughing a little. "You're special."

"Why?" Jay asked Adam his favorite question, but his eyelids were starting to feel heavy and he wiped at them with the sleeve of his pajama top.

"Are you getting tired? It is late."

Jay nodded, and Adam smiled, ruffling his hair. "Why don't you get to bed then? We'll see each other again."

Jay looked at his new toy and then at his bed before standing and looking at Adam.

"Alright I'm going to go, close the window behind me okay? Don't catch a cold." He turned to leave, sitting on the ledge of the window.

"Okay," Jay said walking up to him and put his hands on the glass, watching it fog up around his fingers, "Is all of that stuff you said really true?" His voice was tired but still a little skeptical.

Adam looked at Jay, his green eyes serious, "Jay, I will never lie to you. Remember that." Jay nodded, a little taken aback by Adam's sudden seriousness, but relaxed when Adam smiled at him. "See you later Jay."

Jay watched, amazed as Adam slipped down off the windowsill, landing on his feet. He stared in shock, mouth open as Adam turned and waved to him before walking away and disappearing down the dark street. Jay waved back even though Adam had already left, before pulling his window closed and climbing back into bed.

He left it unlocked in case Adam wanted to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

And this is where things things start to be revealed, and we get a little deeper into the supernatural thing. Comments are very appreciated, I don't know if this is everybody's thing.

* * *

Jay sat on his bed, indian style, waiting for the familiar sound of his friend outside his bedroom window. Adam had been true to his word- they did see each other again, and more often. Over the past two years Adam had come to see him every week, and recently Jay had noticed that it was almost always on Wednesdays, and when it wasn't he would be sure to come on another day, and usually with a present. Every time he went somewhere after dark he would look for him, and sometimes he'd be there, waving at him or doing something silly to make Jay laugh.

Jay looked down at the folded piece of paper in his hands, looking at the red writing on the back- he could read most of it, but he didn't understand why it was there. His eyes scanned over the words "Mr. and Mrs. Reso" stopping when he heard familiar tapping on the window. He looked up to see Adam there, leaning over and waving, tiny flakes of snow in his long blonde hair.

"Adam!" He grinned and ran towards the window, pushing it open and moving out of the way so Adam could slip in. Adam smiled down at him and closed his window, running a hand through his hair and Jay watched the little snowflakes fall and disappear into the carpet.

"So," Adam asked, flicking small droplets of water off of his leather jacket, "How was school?"

Jay frowned, he was really hoping that Adam wouldn't ask. "Not good."

"Not good?" He looked down at Jay, eyes wide, "What happened?" Not that he thought Adam would be mad, because he was the one who told him to wait until Shane was walking home from school and to kick him in the balls for stealing one of his figures. He was worried about what he might have done wrong. Jay sighed and walked back over to his bed, grabbing the folded paper and holding it out for Adam to take.

Adam brushed off his dark jeans one last time before walking over to Jay and taking the paper and unfolding it. It was a white piece of computer paper with a drawing on the front- a line of green marker for the grass on the bottom of the page and a line of black on the top with a bunch of black dots underneath it, and a bright yellow moon. Two people were standing on the grass, one small one with short brown marker hair and one that was much taller with long yellow hair, holding hands and smiling. Jay watched as Adam inspected it, beaming as he smiled down at the paper.

Adam pointed at the dots top of the paper, "Are these stars?"

"Yep!" Jay smiled, frowning when Adam turned the paper over to read the back. His eyes scanned over the red letters, his expression becoming concerned before putting the paper down on the bed next to Jay. He knelt in front of him, smiling and running and through Jay's hair.

"That was really good Jay."

"Thanks! You can have it, I drew it for you." He smiled at Adam, glad he wasn't upset.

"Thank you Jay," Adam said, carefully folding it again and tucking it into his back pocket, "But I need you to know something very important- you can't tell anyone about me Jay."

"What, why? You're my friend." Jay looked at Adam, his blue eyes full of confusion.

"I know, but if people find out about me I won't be able to come visit you anymore. This has to be between you and me, it's our secret." Jay was genuinely scared for a second, he didn't want Adam to ever go away.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone! I'm good at keeping secrets." Jay said, nodding for emphasis. "I won't tell anyone ever. I promise."

"I know you won't." Adam smiled at him, "Not every kid is as lucky as you, you know. You don't want to make all the other kids jealous, do you?"

Jay grinned at him, "I do but I won't say anything." Adam laughed and Jay smiled, pleased with himself.

* * *

When Wednesday rolled around the next week Jay was waiting in on his bed again, grinning from ear to ear. He ran over as soon as he heard Adam tap on the window opening it and running back to pick up what he'd saved from the nightstand before running back to stand in front of Adam.

"Adam I got something for you!" Jay smiled, holding it he gift behind his back.

Adam brushed the snow off of himself and pretended to lean over, using his height to look at what Jay was holding behind him, making him squeal.

"Hey! Just wait and let me SHOW you!" Jay frowned, making Adam laugh at him. "Here," he said, sticking out his hands to give Adam a yellow cupcake with chocolate frosting and colored sprinkles on a pink party napkin. "I saved it for you."

"Did you make this?" Adam asked, smiling as Jay continued to hold it out for him.

"I helped. We made them for my Mom's birthday today and I saved you one..."

He looked at the cupcake and then up at Adam's face, "You don't want it?"

"I..." Adam looked at Jay and frowned, "I'm sorry Jay but I can't. I wish I could though, especially since you made it, and it looks really good."

Jay stopped extending his arms, holding the little cupcake close to him, "You don't like cupcakes?"

"No it's not that, I've never had a cupcake before." Jay's jaw dropped and Adam laughed at him a little, "I don't eat the same food as you, though I wish I could sometimes. It smells good though."

Jay started at Adam, puzzled, "So... you only eat guardian angel food, not people food?"

Adam looked up, thinking about it for a second, "Yeah, that's pretty much it. I wish I didn't have to though."

"What do angels eat then? Can I have some?" Jay asked, excited to find out something new about Adam.

"I'm sorry Jay but you can't." Adam watched as Jay frowned, disappointed, "Just like how I can't eat your food, you can't eat mine. Your body," he poked Jay in the forehead, making him smile a little, "Just doesn't work the same way that mine does, so I can only eat special food. Plus, you wouldn't like the taste."

Jay sighed, "Okay. My Mom says not to say you don't like something until you try it though."

"Your Mom's a smart lady Jay, and she's right," Adam moved his hand up to run it through Jay's soft hair, "When you grow up, you can have some. How about that? You know there are some things only grown ups can have, right?"

"Aww I have to wait?" Jay said, disappointed. "You PROMISE?"

Adam smiled at him, looking into his eyes and putting their foreheads close together, "I promise." He pulled away and looked out the window before turning back to Jay, "So how about you go put that cupcake away, I think your Mom would like it, don't you? And then I have to go."

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Jay ran out of the room, and Adam heard his footsteps in the hallway before he ran back in closing the door and licking his fingers.

"You ate it?" Adam shook his head, smiling.

"Yeah, she already had one today anyway. I only saved it 'cause it was for you." Jay grinned, a little bit of frosting on the outside of his lips.

* * *

Chris looked at his watch for the tenth time, straightening the jacket of his black suit, irritated. The snow was getting all over it, and what the hell was he even there for, anyway. He glared into the distance, leaning back against the silver Camero.

"He'll be done soon Chris, how late can that kid stay up?" Jeff ran his fingers through his long blonde hair, careful not to make Chris any more upset than he already was.

"That kid." Chris walked forward a few steps before turning around to face Jeff, who was still leaning against the car. "All this fucking time we spend on this kid- and for what? What are we even doing here? I doubt Adam even knows, does he ever remember what Chr-"

Jeff's eyes widened as Chris was interrupted by a hand around his throat, crushing his trachea and lifting him up so only the tips of his feet touched the ground.

"Interesting, this is the first time I've come back to the sight of you two doing something other than ruining the upholstery of my car."

Chris tried to sputter something in response, but the pressure of Adam's hand prevented more than a small choking sound from escaping his throat.

"Did you have something to say to me?"

More choked sounds and Adam turned to look at Jeff, "What about you Jeff, anything?"

"No." Jeff looked at Chris, and Adam smiled, letting go of his neck, "Good."

Chris brought a hand to his throat, before adjusting his suit jacket again. "We don't have time for this Adam, we have things to do."

Adam pulled his keys out of his pocket and walked to the drivers side of his car. "Fine, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** And this is where things things start to be revealed, and we get a little deeper into the supernatural thing. Comments are very appreciated, I don't know if this is everybody's thing. And this is the the last chapter with baby!Jay! *sad*

* * *

When Adam came through Jay's small bedroom window, he didn't find Jay waiting for him on his bed like he usually did. Initially he thought that Jay was already asleep, because he'd gotten caught up with... things and it was already passed his usual bed time. He saw the back of Jay's little head on the other side of the bed though, and heard a loud sniffle.

"Jay?" Adam walked over to where he was sitting, his back against the bed and Jay looked at him, his blue eyes wet.

"Jay what's-" He stopped when he saw what was in Jay's lap- a black cat with white under his chin and on the tips of it's feet, rubbing against Jay's hand and purring contentedly.

"His name is Socks," Jay looked at Adam, wiping at his eyes with his forearm, "I found him and now we have to give him away because my brother's allergic."

"I'm sure you'll find a good home for him." Adam knelt down beside him, putting a comforting hand on his back, but before he could say anything else, Jay spoke up.

"You take him! Please, that way he doesn't have to go live with some stranger!"

Adam looked from Jay's hopeful face to the cat, batting at a shoelace that was on the floor, "Jay..."

"If you take him, I know he'll be safe. Please Adam?" He gave Adam his best pleading face, but even if he hadn't Adam would have done whatever he asked of him.

"Alright, I'll take him." Jay smiled, putting his arms around Adam's shoulder's and pulling himself close, not noticing that he had squished the cat between them. Socks meowed and Jay quickly pulled away, biting his lip sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry Socks." He scratched underneath his chin in apology before looking back at Adam and yawning.

"Maybe you should get to bed, seems like you had a big day." He stood up, attempting to brush the cat hair off of his dark jeans, frowning slightly. Jay followed him to the window, the cat in his arms.

"Thanks Adam." Jay smiled, giving Socks a kiss on the top of his head before handing him over to Adam, who was perched outside of his window. As soon as the cat was in his arms it dug it's claws into him, but Adam smiled at Jay anyway.

"See you later Jay." He dropped from the window ledge, cat safely safely in his arms, and Jay watched him walk over to his two friends, relieved as he closed the window and went to bed. In some ways Adam reminded him of a cat- he was quick, graceful and he always landed on his feet.

Adam frowned as he walked over to his car- he had been allergic to cats in life, and his strong dislike of felines had persisted into his unlife. The cat had sunk it's nails into him as soon as Jay had handed it over, putting a hole in on of his favorite band shirts, so as soon as he was sure Jay wouldn't see he grabbed it by the scruff of it's neck, holding it a good foot away from him.

As he approached the car he saw Chris and Jeff waiting up against it, and although Chris showed no signs of it, Jeff's cheeks were flushed, making it obvious what they had been doing before he got there.

"What's that?" Jeff asked, peering at his furry friend.

"I thought it would be obvious, it's a cat." Adam said, stopping in front of them, still holding it a good distance away from himself. Chris stared at him, unamused while Jeff stared at the cat, enamored. "Jay found it and I told him I would take it. We need to stop by an animal shelter or something."

Chris rolled his eyes and Jeff looked at him, shocked. The cat squirmed in his grasp, and Adam resisted the urge to just drop it and let it run away.

"You can't." Jeff said, grabbing the cat and gently pulling in into his arms. "What's it's name?"

"Socks." Adam replied, watching the cat as it snuggled against Jeff's chest seemingly comfortable with him.

Jeff smiled down at it before looking up and glaring at Chris before he had even said anything, "I'm taking him." He turned and started walking down the street without looking back.

Chris shook his head, watching him leave before calling out to him, "Where are you going?"

"To go get cat supplies, what else? And don't worry, he'll stay with me." He kept on walking, and Chris looked at Adam, visibly irritated.

"He's going to do what he wants, let's just go. We don't need him tonight."

Adam nodded and they got into the car, speeding away while Jeff kept walking, smiling down at his new friend.

* * *

Jay waited for Adam to come in, sitting with his feet hanging off of the bed, arms crossed. It was late, and had been dark for a few hours but he was still dressed in the t-shirt (yellow, hulk hogan) and jeans he wore to school that day. He was ten years old now, so he was allowed to stay up later- which was good so Adam didn't have to rush over before eating, but now he questioned the man who was supposedly his "guardian angel". He started reading his Spiderman comic again, but as soon as he'd finished the first panel there was a knock at his window.

Jay put the comic down next to him, staring at Adam as he pushed the window open and slipped in. It was summer, so he had the window open halfway already which was nice because Adam could stay with him until he fell asleep since he didn't have to close it behind him... not that he needed him to do that or anything.

"What's with that look?" Adam laughed, looking from Jay's arms folding in front of his chest up the the very serious look on his face.

"I know guardian angels aren't real Adam."

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Adam raised his eyebrows and Jay rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically.

"Because I just do! It's just like Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, all of it isn't real, guardian angels aren't real either."

"That's true, you're so smart Jay- but I still watch over you. I still make sure nothing bad will happen to you. What would you call that?" Adam asked, sitting next him on the bed and looking down at him.

Jay wrinkled his nose, thinking about it, "I don't know but you're not an angel." He looked up as Adam laughed at him, frowning and staring right into his green eyes.

"You said you'd never lie to me." Adam stopped, a little caught off guard by Jay's sudden seriousness.

Adam put a hand under Jay's chin, tilting it up and answering him with equal seriousness, "You're right, I have never lied to you and I never will."

Jay turned a little red as he looked into Adam's face, turning his head and looking away, "So, what are you then?"

"You sure you wanna know?" Adam looked down at him, smiling and Jay nodded enthusiastically. "I'm a vampire."

Jay stared at him in disbelief that quickly turned to irritation, "What? No you're not!" He rolled his eyes, thinking that Adam was making up more stories.

Adam smiled, "See, this is why I didn't tell you Jay, I knew you wouldn't believe me."

Jay felt a little bad about not believe his friend, but at the same time he knew it couldn't be true, "You're not a vampire, and monsters aren't real."

Adam pursed his lips, saying nothing.

"But..." Jay looked up at Adam, starting to become unsure of himself. "You aren't pale and you don't have sharp teeth," he showed Adam his own teeth before continuing, "and... you're nice. You aren't scary."

Adam couldn't help but smile down at Jay, his blue eyes wide and innocent.

"And I had spaghetti and lots of garlic bread for dinner, and you were all close to me so..." Jay put a finger to his chin, thinking about it, frowning as Adam laughed at him.

"What?" He huffed, crossing his arms again until Adam put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing, you'll find out when you're older."

"Hmph!" Jay turned away from him, "Why does everything have to be when I'm older?"

"Because," Adam leaned forward and rested his chip on top of Jay's head, pulling him closer to tickle him, "Good things come to those who wait." Jay squealed as Adam tickled him under his shirt, before he quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, squirming away so his family didn't hear him.

"So, is there anything else you wanted to know?" Adam asked as Jay scooted closer so he was sitting next to him on the bed.

"Who are those guys that wait by your car sometimes?"

Adam looked surprised for a second, smiling as he answered, "My friends."

Jay pouted, looking a little jealous as Adam patted him on the head, "Not as good of friends as you of course." Jay turned away again, embarrassed.

"So how old are you?"

"Old, really old." Adam smiled, "Maybe higher than you can count."

"I can count to over 100."

"You can? Wow..." Adam looked at him, surprised and Jay grinned, "Well maybe not that old, but almost. I'm a lot older than I look."

Jay look at him skeptically for a second before shrugging it off, getting to more important questions. "Are you married?"

Adam laughed, "No, definitely not." He held up his fingers to show Jay that he didn't wear a wedding ring.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Jay asked casually.

"Nope, no girlfriend." Adam shrugged.

"Why?"

Adam chose his words carefully, "I'm waiting for the right person at the right time."

"What is that supposed to mean? You might meet them in like five minutes or something?" Jay rolled his eyes and shook his head, irritated.

"No, I'm not sure exactly when will be the right time. But I only want to be with that person."

Jay huffed, "You know, people say I'm pretty mature for my age."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I took at test and I read at a high school level. And I'm the smartest one in my class."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"Hmph. Nothing." Jay turned away, glaring at the wall.

Adam grinned, "Are you trying to say you want to be with me?"

"No! You just said you were really old! I'm still young, I have my whole life ahead of me." Jay said as he looked away again, still glaring.

Adam laughed and put a hand in his hair, pushing the long brown strands out of Jay's face, "You don't know the half of it." Jay looked at him, confused, and Adam smiled, "I have to get going, I'll see you later."

Jay crossed his arms, "Fine, go. I guess you have to go find that person or whatever. I don't care."

"I'm going to remind you that you said that when you're older," he smirked, placing a quick kiss on Jay's forehead, "Bye Jay."

And just like that he was gone, leaving Jay sitting on his bed, face completely red with embarrassment. He sat there in shock for a minute before running over to the window, but Adam's car was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Requiem (5/?)

Rating: R (rating change, oh snap!)

Warnings AU, supernatural, slash, major age difference. Jay is most definitely a minor but there is no sex.

Disclaimer: I'm not saying any of this ever happened. Really.

Pairing(s): Adam Copeland/Jay Reso, Chris Jericho/Jeff Hardy

Notes: Be warned, the rating is only going up from here. Jay is 13 in this chapter but no actual touching/sex happens. I just felt like I needed to warn you :)

* * *

Jay sat on the edge of his bed, looking to the window occasionally even though he couldn't see a thing out of it. It was midnight, pitch black and snowing outside, and the rest of his family was probably already in bed. He turned the page of the book he was reading for school, eyes flicking to the window again before he looked back down and tried force himself to focus on the words in front of him.

He skimmed over a few sentences and, as usual, no such luck. His weeks started and ended on Wednesdays, and it had been that way for almost as long as he could remember. The day always seemed to stretch on, and those minutes before that knock on his window felt like hours- he would still pretend to read his book though, so Adam didn't think he did nothing but wait for him all day.

Even though he pretty much did.

Jay jumped as he heard a soft knock on the window, tossing his off of the bed and quickly walking over it but stopping dead in his tracks once he got to it. Adam's friends that always waited for him were sitting patiently on the small ledge outside his window, totally unfazed by the cold weather outside. He stared for a moment, not sure of what to do before carefully sliding it open and standing in front of it.

"Where's Adam?" Jay asked, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. The air coming into his room was giving him goosebumps but he didn't budge, not sure that he wanted to let them into his room.

"Out spending time with his other favorite kid," the blonde with the shorter hair smirked, his cold blue eyes fixed on Jay, "He wanted us to check up on you this week."

"Don't lie to me," Jay had actually worried about it for a second, but he knew Adam better than that, "I know there's no one else." His eyes wandered to the one with the longer hair, as his arms wrapped around the shorter ones waist, his lips on his neck. Jay looked away, uncomfortable, "So where is he really? Who are you guys?"

"I'm not Adam, I don't have to tell you the truth," he answered, smiling in his polished black suit. "In fact, I don't have to tell you anything. We're just here to make sure you're still breathing." Jay rub his arms, partially from the cold, and partially from being nervous.

"Go easy on him Chris, he's just a kid," the one with the long blonde hair breathed into his neck, looking at Jay from the corner of his eye while he gently Chris' tie. He looked back and forth between them- they were nothing like Adam, and he wasn't sure how he could stand hanging out with him.

Chris looked around his room distastefully before fixing his eyes on Jay again, and he felt so out of place in his own skin. Chris' suit fit him perfectly, black with a white button shirt underneath, his short blonde hair perfect, the tips of it silvery in the moonlight. His friend was much more dressed down, in dark jeans and white t-shirt, his long hair teased- he looked like he should be at a club or a concert somewhere, not outside of Jay's window. He felt so awkward just standing there talking to them in his t-shirt and pajama pants.

"So what does Adam do here?" Chris looked at him, waiting for an answer and Jay didn't no what to say. The truth sounded so lame, and he felt like no matter what he said it wouldn't be good enough.

"I... I don't know..." Jay bit his lip, looking between the two of them.

Chris rolled his eyes, "See Jeff, I told you. He's just wasting his time here with," he looked at Jay condescendingly, "this kid." He looked back at Jeff, running a hand through his long hair, "And now he's making us waste our time with him."

"I don't see what Adam sees in this kid, I really don't..."

Chris talked like Jay wasn't standing right there in front of him, while Jeff just nodded in agreement, his hands and lips and always on him and Jay felt so insignificant, so small. Even though Adam was similar in some ways, he had never made him feel like this, and he was beginning to wonder why.

"Who knows how much Adam has even really told him? He's a walking masquerade breach. I don't think Adam has left a single rule unbroken when it comes to this kid."

Jay looked at Chris, who wasn't even bothering to look at him anymore. He didn't really know what he was talking about, but he was getting tired of being ignored and talked down to fast.

"I wonder how much he actually remembers, maybe we let him sleep for too long. Or maybe we should have just never woken him up-"

"If you don't like it, why don't you say something to him." Jay spoke up, his fists tightly clenched. They could talk about him all they wanted, but Adam...

"It speaks." Chris turned to him again, that same smirk back on his face.

"Yeah, I'm not afraid of you," Jay tried to seem confident, taking a deep breath.

"You're not afraid?" Chris smiled slowly, putting one hand on the window like he was going to come in, making Jay took a step backwards. Jeff was still wrapped around one of his arms though, so Jay stood his ground.

"I see you guys waiting for him all the time, if you don't like it why do you do what he says?" Jay gave a smirk of his own, "I bet it's because he can kick your ass. Both of your asses." He looked at Jeff, "And what are you, the lackey's lackey? You can't even speak for yourself? I know neither of you are going to do anything to me." Looking between them, he knew he was right. They had come to check on him after all...

Chris smiled at him and Jay tried not to look surprised, "Hmm, now there's what I remember." He looked down at his watch before turning to Jeff, "We've wasted enough time here for tonight though, let's go."

"Jay..." Jay was surprised to here Jeff's soft Southern voice for the first time that night, his hazel eyes watching Jay intently. "How does the sunlight feel?"

"...What?" Jay asked, giving him a weird look. Was that some sort of trick question? _How does the sunlight feel?_ What did that even mean?

Jeff watched him until Chris put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head, "Let's go." The both turned to leave and Jay bit his lip, before calling out to him.

"Uhh... I don't really think about it because it's always there but since it's been snowing lately I miss it. It feels... good I guess. You don't really think about it until you miss it." Jay started at them, their expressions unreadable and he felt a little dumb for just blurting that out until Jeff gave him a soft smile.

"See you later Jay."

He watched as they both dropped gracefully off the ledge, walking over to their car parked down the street before closing his window and locking it.

* * *

Jay leaned over the sink in the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror. It had been two day's since Adam's friends had stopped by and he couldn't stop thinking about the things, they said, they way they made him feel. Even though they were assholes, they were still cool, really cool- in the same way that Adam was. They all seemed to be better than everyone he knew, faster, smarter, prettier... he didn't know how to explain it.

_"I don't see what Adam sees in this kid, I really don't..."_

Jay sighed, looking closely at his face in the mirror- he was getting small breakouts on his forehead. Adam's skin was always flawless. He sighed turning on the hot water and splashing his face with it. What did Adam see in him? He was perfect in every way and Jay was an awkward freshmen, and kind of a geek.

He looked up at himself again, turning off the sink. Water dripped down his face and down his blonde eyelashes. But Adam had always been there for him, for almost as long as he could remember, and when they were together he never thought about why. Maybe because he didn't want to think about it.

Jay dried his face with his towel before slipping on his t-shirt and going back to his room. It was still cold but the sky was clear, moonlight pouring in from the bedroom window he'd kept unlocked for the last two days, just in case Adam was going to come by. He flopped onto his bed and under the covers and stared up at the ceiling. As his eyes slipped closed, he thought about Adam, and wondered when he'd get to see him next.

"Adam?" Jay sat up as he heard soft footsteps in his room, and was surprised to see Adam standing over his bed, looking down at him. His long golden blonde hair fell softly around his face as he stood over him in faded jeans and a leather jacket, and Jay blushed. Adam sat on the bed next to him, running a warm hand softly through his hair.

"Adam I-" he didn't have time to speak as Adam put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Jay froze for a moment, he felt uncomfortable for the briefest of moments, and it was almost painful before he felt lightheaded and dizzy with pleasure. He moaned against Adam's lips and his tongue slipped inside Jay's mouth, making him grip the sheets tightly. Rough hands slipped under his shirt, running over his ribs and down to his hips, slipping underneath his boxers.

Jay's breathing quickened as Adam touched him, his fingers and lips and tongue on him felt so good it was almost overwhelming. He felt hot, almost faint as Adam touched him, but it felt so good, like nothing he'd ever felt before.

"Feels so good Adam..." He sighed against Adam's lips, wrapping his arms around Adam's shoulders and moaning as he came.

Jay blinked a few times, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness in the room, trying to sit up but failing. His eyelids felt so heavy- he felt so lightheaded and his skin was slick with sweat.

"Adam?" Jay looked over at Adam who was kneeling next to his bed, "What," He propped himself up on his elbows with some difficulty, "Are you really here?"

Adam smiled at him, "I didn't mean to wake you up Jay, but yeah I'm here."

"I had this dream about you..." Jay blushed as he remembered, the front of his boxers wet against him.

"Really? What happened?"

"Nothing..." Jay still felt warm, his face somewhat flushed.

"I just wanted to check up on you." Adam put a hand on his face, his thumb softly stroking his cheek.

"I missed you." Jay said softly, his eyes half lidded and his voice sleepy.

"I missed you too Jay," Adam leaned forward and whispered against his lips, "I love you." He kissed him softly before pulling away, "I'll see you later okay?"

Jay fell back onto his pillow, feeling drained. His eyes were slipping closed again, thinking of how soft Adam's lips were, and their slightly metallic taste.

* * *

The next week he blushed as Adam slid into his room, brushing off his acid washed jeans- not exactly practical for walking around outside in the snow but Adam _always_ looked cool. From his ripped jeans to his black band shirt and long blonde hair, he was perfect. And last week he had kissed him, or at least Jay thought he did. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream he'd had, of Adam's hands on him but... what happened when he woke up, was that real? Had that actually happened, or was it all part of the same dream?

"Sorry I couldn't be here last week, I'll try not to let it happen again." Adam smiled at him before sitting down on his bed. "I hope Chris and Jeff weren't too bad."

Jay rolled his eyes and sat down next to Adam on his bed, feeling very tempted to lean over and rest his head on his shoulder, "They were! Chris was a jerk and Jeff was just... all over him. It was seriously gross."

"Yeah, sounds like them." Adam shook his head, "I need them though, they do their jobs and they do them well."

"I figured, I told them you could kick their ass." Adam laughed and Jay blushed a little, "Just don't send them to check on me again." Jay leaned against Adam's side before pulling away quickly.

"What the hell! You're freezing!" Jay looked at Adam, picking up one of his hands and rubbing it between his own to get it warm. Adam watched him wordlessly, as he put his hand to his mouth, his breath warm against his fingers.

"I missed you," Adam smiled at him and Jay turned bright red, thinking about his dream.

"I missed you too," Jay looked at Adam, feeling satisfied as his hand got warmer between his palms, Adam's cheeks starting to look a little flushed from warming up.

"Do you mind if I hang out here until I warm up then?" Adam asked.

"Of course not, I really did miss you..." Jay went on, telling him about what had happened with Chris and Jeff, and school and his brothers before falling asleep, Adam's warm hand stroking his hair. He liked not having to watch him go.


End file.
